


Trap

by MySecretStories



Series: Don't touch my boy [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Will, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySecretStories/pseuds/MySecretStories
Summary: Damian finds himself trapped, and despite everything, he has to ask for help.
Series: Don't touch my boy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964740
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Trap

**Author's Note:**

> The requested short story with Baby Will featuring Damian. :D

"Once again, William, you should protest against being dressed in such foolish clothes. You may be a Drake-Todd, but dressed like this you'll be as much of an embarrassment as your parents," Damian said, squinting at the baby in front of him. He was in the middle of revising basic commands with Titus when Tim suddenly ran into the room, plopped Will down the couch and shouted for Damian to look out for him before running out of the room, phone already pressed against his ear. He was back with WE for a week, and he has been trying to handle everything Bruce failed to do during the time he was away.

So Damian squatted down before the couch and watched as Will rolled around on the cushions, either playing with his bat or grabbing his feet and shrieking in delight. He was so happy about the smallest things, and Damian honestly tried to think about this as a weakness, but he couldn't help but feel good about the fact, that Will's favourite was the plushie he gave him.

Hearing him talk, Will didn't get any more serious. He laughed and let go of his feet, just to reach for Damian.  
"You want to change? Good call. You're already smarter than them," the young alpha nodded his head and reached under Will's armpits to lift him into his arms. The boy immediately grabbed onto his sweater, tearing at the material, but at this point Damian knew better than to try and control his grabbing habits. He quickly gestured to Titus with his head. "Come along," he said and took off towards the stairs, not even looking back. He knew the dog would be by his side.

Entering the nursery he went to the wardrobe. Most of the family was keen on dressing William in costume onesies, and Damian frowned as he took on the colourful clothes. He seriously needed to take the matter into his own hands if he didn't want his family to embarrass the child while he was unable to consent and disagree.  
Will seemed content leaning against his shoulder, so Damian kept him steady with one hand while he started going through the clothes with the other. It took him a while, but he eventually found some usable clothing. The tiny dress pant had elastic waistband so Damian couldn't tuck in the black sweater he dressed him into, but it was still better than the ridiculous panda onesie he had on. He put on little black sock on his feet to match it to his outfit and to keep him warm.

He pulled back and smirked at his creation.  
"Much better," he nodded to himself in approval. Will tried to kick off the sock, but Damian grabbed him from the table before he could tuck them off himself. "This is how a real man should dress. Remember that," he held Will against himself once again. Then he turned to Titus, who sat by his feet patiently. "Shall we continue or training?" he asked from the dog, and Titus just sat there in silence, waiting for a command.

Damian got on the ground and made himself comfortable on the rug, settling Will in his lap. He gave Titus basic commands first, then increasingly harder ones. To occupy Will's attention, he let the baby give Titus the treat after every trick. He trusted Titus not to bite Will, he was way too smart to harm him, even unintentionally. Pennyworth, the cat came through the open door and settled into Damian's lap, next to Will. He gave Will the stink eye, when the baby grabbed his ear, but once Damian showed him how to gently pet the cat, that was good enough for both baby and animal.

He didn't even notice the two falling asleep, until his legs did so too. And that was a problem.  
Lifting Will up would be easy, the baby had a good record of staying asleep while he was being moved. The problem was the cat. If he moved, Pennyworth would wake up and most likely be grumpy enough to scratch anything that was close to him. And that was Will currently, and getting the baby injured was not something Damian wanted to risk.

He looked around, trying to spot anything that could help him. The baby monitor was on the changing station. On days when Jason was busy, the other monitor was given to Alfred in case Tim ever needed help with the baby. Damian turned back to Titus.  
"Titus, give me that!" and pointed at the monitor. Titus stood from his place and walked to the station. Standing up on his hind legs, he put his paws on the station then looked back at Damian for reassurance that he indeed wanted that thing on the station. When Damian nodded, the dog took the monitor into his mouth a brought it to his owner.

"Good boy," Damian nodded his head in appreciation, and slipped a treat out of his pocket for the dog. He pressed the button on the device's side. "Pennyworth, can you hear me?" he let go of the button and waited for an answer.

Within second, the device buzzed to life.  
_"Yes, Master Damian, I can here you."_

"I require assistance in the nursery," Damian said, telling as little details as possible. It was kind of embarrassing to be caught in this situation, but some consequences just weren't worth it. Of Will got scratched, Todd would most likely trying an put a bullet in Damian's head. Damian could take that, the imbecile was no match for him. But even he would feel guilty if it happened because of him.

Alfred was stoic as always, when he arrived at the nursery's door. He immediately understood what the problem was.  
"My, young master, you sure seem to appear trapped," he commented. He may not laugh at Damian, like his stupid brothers would, but the butler never held back the sass.

"Take William so I move Pennyworth without him being in the scratch zone," he ordered, but it came out more as a request than anything.

"As you wish," Alfred nodded his head and leaned down to take the baby from Damian. Once he was high enough, Damian gently moved Pennyworth from his lap. The cat gave him a dirty look, but didn't scratch. Damian almost felt cheated by that. So much trouble for nothing.

Alfred put Will down into his crate before carefully covering him with a soft blanket. The baby let go of him easily. He turned back to Damian, who was now stretching his legs out to get the blood flowing again.  
"Now, Master Damian,ay I interest you in an afternoon tea?" he asked softly, straightening up.

Damian nodded his head.  
"Yes. I'll be right down," he said, not looking up from his legs. He waited until Alfred was almost out the door before he spoke again. "Pennyworth.“

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone about this."

"Of course, young master. You're secrets are safe."

And yet, Dick ended up crying that night that he couldn't get a picture of the moment for himself.


End file.
